Chronicles of the Keyblade Book 4: Poisoned Pasts
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: Finally, a time to relax! And Emily is trying out her first ball. However, Evil doesn't relax. Durring the fun, there's an ambush and Emily is poisoned! It's up to Ty, Riku and Roxas to split up to find the ingredients for a cure. Ty goes to the world of Pokemon where there's a healing spring, guarded by Mewtwo. But time is running out for Emily... Christian based! No Flames!
1. Date Night Invitasion

**Chapter 1: Date Night Invitation**

The night air was starting to chill off thanks to the changing seasons. But the inside of the Italian Restaurant was warm. It had been a whole month since my adventures with the Doctor, and I still miss him. Mainly because not much had been going on. No worlds were in danger, Robert and Mephilis seemed to be keeping thier heads low. These things had been driving me up a wall!

Thank goodness Ty knows how to take my mind off of things. It was finally friday night. Date Night. Ty always surprised me with something different, which gave me something to distract my mind from the other troubles.

Small snowflakes were drifting down as we walked. I was in a warm coat borrowed from Belle. Though it wasn't my color, the rabbit fur inside was warm against the chill of the evening snow.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Ty and I walked down the streets of Disney World.

Ty chuckled. "Almost there. You just need patience."

I smiled and decided to be patient. Of course, when he led me up to the Restaurant I was shocked. It was the same Restaurant that was in Lady and the Tramp, _Tony's._ A wonderful smell wafted out of the building, making my mouth water and my stomach rumble.

Ty let out a laugh. "A good pick?"

"An awesome pick!" I said hugging him.

Ty laughed and hugged back. "Well lets go in before you fall over with hunger."

I chuckle and follow him in. "How'd you find this place?"

"King Mickey." Ty replied, opening the door for me. "I was started running out of ideas so he suggested this place."

"He chose a great spot." I said, taking a deep breath of the italian foods.

We walked in and was greater by a large man in an apron. "Welcome!" He said in a very thick Italian accent. "What can I-a do for you two lovely-a couple?"

I smiled at the accent.

"Um yes sir." Ty said. "I was hoping for a table for two."

"But of course!" The man said. "I am Tony, and I will be taking care of you two dis evening. Right this vway please."

He lead us to a small quiet table and lit a candle. "Can I get you two something to drink?"

Ty pulled out my chair for me as we sat. "Just water for me please."

"And me thanks." I said.

"Alright." Tony said with a smile. "Be back in a minute."

I twirled the spaghetti into my spoon and ate. The food was incredible! Ty smiled as he watched me eat. I smiled back. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied. "Didn't think I'd be dating you is all."

"I personally thought I'd never see you again." I told him. "Or be in the real Disney World, with King Mickey Mouse, with a dragon and training under THE Merlin!"

Ty laughed. "I know right? But I kinda pictured you being the Keyblader."

I smiled. "Nah, I'm happy with my sword. Besides, with my usage of chaos energy, I don't think I could handle the Keyblade. And, you weren't exposed to darkness."

Ty's smile faded a bit. It had almost been eight months since Robert filled me with dark chaos energy, giving me a dark form if I absorbed Negative Energy again. I've come close a couple times, but thankfully Ty and my other friends have been able to pull me back before anything happened.

A hand landed on mine, making me look up at Ty. "Hey, don't think about that." He told me. "Robert did that to hurt you. To break you. That wasn't you, remember that." His smile soon returned. "Besides, I have something that should keep you smiling for a while."

I smiled back. "Oh? And what could that be? I'm already a pretty happy girl."

Ty gave a grin that reminded me of an anime character I saw once called Dark. An angel thief that had an ego almost as big as Sonic's. He reached into his coat and pulled out two envelopes, giving me one.

I open it and realize it's an invitation. It had a picture of the Disney Castle and with Mickey's Royal seal. I open the invite to read it;

_You are Hereby invited_  
_ To the Winter Solstice Ball that will be healed at the Disney Castle_

_ And Hosted by King Mickey Himself_

_ We hope to see you there at 6:00 - 12:00_

I read it again. A ball?! A real ball?! I look at Ty. "How'd you get these?"

Ty laughed. "A little mouse gave them to me." He said. "Mickey said that he would be honored to have us come. Even if we're living in the Castle for a while."

"I…" I said.

Ty's smile fell again. "You don't want to go?"

"No! I would love to go!" I assured him with a smile, bringing his back. "I… Just don't have any fancy dresses is all. I'm not exactly a fancy shmancy kind of person after all."

"Sonic told me you can be Fancy Shmancy when you have to be." Ty said, that playful grin returning. "Especially if you're dancing for a Mobian Cobra King."

I blushed. That was supposed to be kept under the rug!

Ty laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can ask Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy for help in that aspect. Jade might want a hand in it too. She and Joe were invited."

"Now I can picture Jade in a ball gown." I told him.

Ty chuckled. "So can I. Now getting Joe to look nice for it will be a challenge."

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way to convince him." I said.

Ty smiled as he finished the plate. I smiled at him. When I met him at college he wasn't the boy I met eight years ago. Life had worn on him, teaching him how to stand against odds and how to hide behind a mask. Only now and I starting to see the boy I knew so long ago. Then again, I had changed a lot myself. Life had caused me to build a shell where I hid in. If Sonic and his friends hadn't crashed in through my dad's workshop, I would still be the girl that never spoke too loudly or stood up for myself. My adventures in Mobius had taught me how to not be afraid of others, and the adventures here seem to be teaching me how to trust again. I'm a little nervous around Joe and I tend to clam up. I do the same to Donald, mainly for his temper and his use of magic. I'm even nervous around Merlin at times, one of my favorite wizards!

Then I met The Doctor. He taught me a lot about how to trust someone. I had to trust him on several occasions, all being hard to do so. He was a complete stranger, emphasis on _Strange_, since he was actually the last of his race called Time Lords.

"Em?"

Ty's voice brought me back to the present. He had a worried, but knowing look on his face. "You okay? Looked liked you spaced on me."

"I think I did." I told him. "Sorry, I'm doing that a lot lately."

Ty smiled. "You have. A lot on your mind?"

I shake my head. "Just thinking how far we've come in only eight years."

"We sure have." Ty agreed. "I didn't think so much could happen in eight years."

"Let alone the few months we've been in Disney World and the worlds around it." I added. "We've been busy.

Ty laughed as he pulled out his wallet and paid for the meal. I started digging for my wallet as well.

"Na ba!" Ty said scoldingly. "My treat."

"It's always been your treat Ty." I told him. "You sure you don't want me to pitch in?"

"Nope. I got it." He told me, setting the money down on the table. "Ready?"

"I think so." I told him as we stood and I pit the coat back on.

"Thank you Tony!" Ty said as we stepped out.

"Not a problem Ty!" Tony called back. "You keep ahold of-a that one if you-a-know what I mean." He chuckled, and did Ty just blush?

I laughed as we left the restaurant. "What was that about?"

"Well…" Ty said. "Mickey kinda put dinner together. I just wanted to tip them."

"Mickey?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that the king would pause his work just to let Ty and me have a nice night.

"Yep," Ty said, gently putting his arm over my shoulders. "He insisted actually."

I smile at Ty.

Ty smiled back, thinking of his own life. It was indeed a hard road and it was far from over. But now, it didn't seem so bad. He felt he could bear the road now, and that all that happened was somehow worth being next to her.

We walked quietly back to the castle. His arm being around me felt simply wonderful. Like nothing in the world could harm me anymore. Then again, looking back, it had always been like that. I always felt safer around Ty. It was an odd feeling, but I liked it.

I chuckled as he continued to follow me to my room. He laughed when I laughed. "What? It's a date night, I have to walk you to your front door."

"But this isn't the front door to my house you know." I told him.

"Meh, home away from home…. away from home." He replied, knowing I also considered Mobius home since I've lived there a year. "Same difference. You're staying here anyway."

I smiled. "Good point." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the great evening."

Ty smiled and kissed my forehead. "You're welcome. Goodnight Emmy."

I smiled at the nickname. "Goodnight Ty."

He smiled at me before turning away and heading to his room for the night. I smiled as I closed my door. I look around my room. Queen Minnie had helped me decorate it, since I would be staying here for a long while. The colors were soft blues and greens, with a walnut wardrobe in the corner and a closet that I hadn't looked inside yet. I had a standing mirror, desk and an oak chest. French doors lead out to a balcony that was nearly covered in climbing ivy, that had a great view of the ocean where I think Atlantica was. My bed was a good sized bed with sea green blankets, a woodland themed quilt, and a sky blue canopy. Solas, my young dragon, was soundly sleeping on the quilt. His gold scales glinted in the snowy moonlight, but it was clear he was starting to be a little big for his favorite spot on the bed.

I smiled at him as I got ready for bed, set the Ball Invitation down on the desk, and crawled into the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping dragon. King Mickey and Queen Minnie have been very kind to us since we arrived, but I couldn't help but wonder what else the Lord will bring my way. My life had already been almost an unbelievable story. My eyes droop and I slowly fall asleep to these thoughts.

I never noticed the shadow slip into my room. Black wings folded against Esau's body as he entered my room. He watched her for a moment, feeling how easy it would be to end her right here… but she was needed still. His master had told him not to harm her, as she was a good motivation for Robert.

He looked around the room until he noticed the envelope on the desk. Silently moving over to it, he opened the envelope and read the invite. He smiled, taking a small camera from his belt bag and snapping a picture. He looked at Emily for a moment, but she just turned over in her sleep. He relaxed and put the envelope back before leaving, being sure to close the doors again.

* * *

Far over the sea, a tall dark castle stood. The snow made it colder than it usually was, but Robert Hopkins barely noticed. As his breath fogged in front of him, his thoughts churned with ways he could end Emily.

Mephilis had told him that it was time to lay low for a bit, let them be caught off guard. He hated waiting. It made him uneasy, afraid he'd loose sight of his target.

Zong Li stood next to him. He worried about Robert, not liking Mephilis or the winged man called Esau. They made Robert colder than usual. And he seemed to be off his his own world more and more. And he talked to Zong less and less.

Soon, a shadow covered the moon. Robert looked up to see it was Esau. He glided in and landed on the edge of the balcony like a bird of prey. And he was smiling, showing two rows of rather sharp looking teeth.

"What are you smiling about?" Robert asked.

Esau straitened and stepped down. "We just found a way in." He pulled out the camera and walked in waving teasingly. "You know what the Winter Solstice is right?"

"Yes." Robert replied. "It's a pagan holiday."

"That may be." Esau said. "But King Mickey has used it to make the coming of winter an enjoying time of year. So he always has a Winter Solstice Ball on the first day of Winter." He handed Robert the camera. "And look who got invited."

Robert took the camera and looked. It held a picture of an invitation. Robert looked at Esau. "And how do we use this to our advantage, Esau?"

"Simple."

The two turned to face a tall shadowy character that seemed to be a mix between a human and a hedgehog. As he walked into the room, the shadows around him seemed to grow. Mephilis, the Dark. "They'll be distracted in the festivities of the feasting and dancing. And no one has dared attack during the ball in previous years. It's a perfect time to…. crash the party, so to speak."

Robert looked at him. "How so?"

Mephilis smiled. "With a few beings that you may find interesting Robert."

A moment later several hairy things crawled up behind him. They held orange bands over their legs, their mandibles clicked as they approached.

"Cave Dwellers." Mephilis explained, petting one. "They're home was the Valley of Shadows. Highly venomous. And surprisingly fast. Think one of these will take Emily out of your hair?"

Robert looked at the large spiders. They were about the size of German Shepherds, and simply perfect.

"Mm… they'll do." Robert said with a dark smile.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter of the Next book Y'all! The exitement will be picking up quickly in this book ^_^ Maybe in the next chapter of two? Anywho, hope you like it! ^_^ and let me know how you guys like it so far ^_^ Comments are warmly welcome!**

**~Kayla**


	2. In the Dark of the Night

**Chapter 2: In the Dark of the Night**

The next morning, I woke to Solas sleeping next to me, his nose resting on one of my pillows. I smile and pet his nose, waking him. He looked at me with one of his gold eyes and smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning Solas." I answered. "Sleep well?"

Solas raised his head and stretched, yawning as he did. "I slept okay… You?"

"Like a rock." I answered, stretching and getting up to get dressed.

"How was your date?"

"It was great." I replied. "He took me out to an Italian Restaurant an-"

I was interrupted by a quick knock on the door. "Em? You up?" It was Jade, by other best friend.

"I am, but give me a minute." I said as I finish dressing. My hair was still a mess but I open the door for Jade. The asian/indian girl smiled as I let her in. Her black hair accented her brownish gold eyes and her tan skin. She seemed to have teen a liking to castle life, wearing casual clothes like comfortable jeans and a peasant shirt of a lavender color.

"Morning Em!" She said as she came in.

"Hey Jade." I said with a chuckle. "You look great this morning."

"Thanks!" Jade said, then she saw my hair. "Looks like you slept well last night."

I smile with a blush as I try to tame my hair. "I did actually." I walk over to my wardrobe and start brushing my hair out.

Jade sat on my bed next to Solas and hugged one of my pillows. "So… How was Date night?"

"She was just telling me when you came in." Solas told her.

"Well then," Jade said with a smile. "Please continue! Don't leave out a single detail!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes at Jade. I proceeded to tell the two about the date and about the ball. I smiled at the thoughts of last night. It did feel like something out of a fairy tale after all. But the ball worried me.

"Now why in the world would a Ball worry you?" Jade asked. "When we sew kids that was all we could talk about."

"Yeah, but that was just pretend back then." I said. "Now it's the real deal. And besides, I have some things to get done first."

"Like?" Solas and Jade pressed.

"Well… I have training. You two have training. And I promised the chef I'd help him in the kitchen." These were true. I promised to help the chef when I wasn't training in fighting with Ty or helping Solas train.

Solas and I were still working with Merlin to strengthen Solas enough to carry a rider and have better control over his new Fire-Breathing abilities. And Jade was also training with Merlin and Donald, since she wanted to be a magic user. And for her training, she was given a moonstone which she now wore as a bracelet. But she found that praying before practice made it glow brighter, so she's been calling it Heavens Stone.

Jade waved off my excuses with her hand. "Oh pish posh!" She said, in a forced british accent. "I'm sure the chef can handle today. And Merlin told me we can take the day off to get ready for the ball."

"When is it?" I asked.

"Doesn't your invite say?" Jade asked, taking the invitation and reading it. "6o tonight Em."

"What?" I didn't remember where the invite said the date.

"Right here." Jade said, pointing at the cover.

Sure enough it had today's date on the cover. "How could I have missed that?!" I asked.

"You do like looking on the inside, barely glancing at anyones cover." Jade said.

"But I don't have a dress!" I fretted.

Jade thumbed to the closet. "That's why we have these. Haven't you tried yours out?"

"Should I have?" I asked.

"Duh!" Jade said, opening it, showing an empty closet that seemed like the inside of a large tree. "They're like in those fairy tales we read when we were little. Fairy God Mother made these, you tell the closet what you want and it makes it."

I blinked. "Seriously?"

Jade laughed. "Ye of little faith! After all you've seen I would think you wouldn't be surprised."

I look at Solas. "I still have to at least help for the morning. I did promise."

Solas smiled. "You can never break a promise can ya?"

I smiled back. "Never in my life."

Jade sighed. "Alright. Till noon?"

"Do we need half the day to get ready?" I asked.

Jade looked up, and I could see her mentally listing everything that needed to be done. "Okay, one o' clock."

I laughed. "Alright, I'll be back by then."

* * *

By the time One rolled around, I was half covered in flour, my hair was tangled and my face had a smear of frosting. I was glad I was wearing chore clothing because I had batter on my shirt and my sleeves and legs of my jeans were wet with mop water, and there was a little blood on my sleeves as well.

I thought for sure Jade was going to have a heart attack!

"EM!" Jade said, looking me over. "Good heavens! Did the chef try to bake you in a cake?!"

I laughed. "No, there's some new help. One spilled a jar of flour next to me, so I helped him clean that up. Then there's a tile that's out of place and a different assistant tripped with batter, spilling the batter and cracking a tooth on the floor. I helped him clean up the blood and the batter, so that's why I have blood and mop water on me."

Jade sighed and shook her head. "Well, at least he's okay right?"

"Yeah, he went to see Merlin to fix the tooth." I told her.

"Good." Jade replied. "Now lets get you cleaned up!" She took my hand and almost dragged me into her room.

Inside, Daisy, Minnie and Fairy God Mother were waiting. I sighed and let them work their magic. After washing off the grime from the kitchen (In a rather luxurious bath might I add), they sat me down with Jade in front of a mirror and worked on our hair. As Fairy God mother worked on our hair, Daisy and Minnie worked on our make up.

I let them work, Letting my mind wander a bit. All day I felt my sixth sense was alerting me to something, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. And it was only little twinges here and there, now and then, so I shrugged it off and stretched my back, allowing it to pop a couple times to loosen up again.

"Why don't you just use your magic to get us ready for the ball?" I asked Godmother.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" She asked, sounding like a wisened grandmother. "This is your first ball, and we have time to get ready. And getting ready is almost just as fun as the ball itself in my opinion. And I do believe you don't entirely trust magic right Dear?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." God mother replied. "But, we will be using some magic for the dresses."

"The closets?" Jade asked, sounding excited.

Minnie nodded. "It's the best way to get exactly what you want in such short notice." She said as she and Daisy stepped back to admire their work. Jade and I looked great! We almost looked like foreign models.

Jade grinned. "Perfect! Thanks Daisy."

"Not a problem!" Daisy said. "Makeup is my thing after all. Now go on and pick out some dresses!"

Jade smiled and stepped into the closet. I could help but laugh as I waited my turn, thinking over the details of the dress that I wanted. I look out the window at the snow… the falling snowflakes giving me an idea...

* * *

It was half past six, The girls hadn't made it yet, and that made me both excited and anxious. Metal and Solas were with me, Emily having asked them to be with the guys so she and Jade could get ready. Metal was in what looked like a knights tunic of deep blue, with The Keyblade Crest. He carried Emily's sword at his side mainly for decoration, but he said he wanted to have her sword on hand in case something happened. Solas had his scales polished to a lustrous shine and wore a silver collar around the base of his neck with an embedded ruby in the center that was about the size and shape of a chicken egg.

I, along with the other Keybladers, also wore tunics that held their Keyblade colors. Joe, being a Shield Bearer, had a shield as his crest.

Seeing I was on edge, Joe clapped me on the back. "Relax! You should have seen Jade when she and I got invited. She was nearly bouncing off the walls."

I smiled. "Jade's always wanted to go to a ball. So I don't really blame her. Em however, I just hope she's not too uncomfortable with the idea."

Joe looked behind him and smiled. "Why don't you check for yourself?"

I turned and blinked in surprise. Emily and Jade had arrived. Jade wore a lovely flowing gown that had sewn-in crystals from the hips down, looking like a glittering belt that dripped it's sparkles into the dress. Emily wore a white-to icy blue dress. The white taking most of the dress while the blue laced around the top of the dress, the hips, down the front then into the edges that looked like feathers or the edges of a snowflake. Emily's hair was don't similar to how it was done when the Sisterhood of the Flames kidnapped her, but instead of red and gold decor, she had blue rhinestones laced into her hair.

Emily smiled as she and Jade walked over. I couldn't help but watch. The two looked stunning. Emily walked up to me and hugged me. "Hey," She said. "How do I look?"

I smiled at her, wondering what words would best fit. "You look amazing." I answered.

Emily blushed, she always did when I told her she looked great. I guess she doesn't know how beautiful she really is. "Thank you. You almost look like a knight in that tunic."

"Why thank you M'Lady." I said, making her laugh a little.

The music started to slow a bit, and I felt my heart skip a little. To hide my nervousness, I smiled and bowed in a 'knightly' fashion. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and tried to curtsy, which seemed a little unbalanced due to her never needing or wanting to curtsy before. "I would love to." She replied and took my hand.

I lead her out to the dance floor as a soft guitar started to play. I could hear Jade snicker (In a nice way), but I was more focused on Emily and the song. I look up to see Riku leaving the band. He saw me looking and winked. Great. Thanks To Minnie's dance lessons (Yes, I took lessons for this, don't laugh! And don't tell Em!) I felt a little comfortable for a waltz. As the singer stepped up and started singing, we took the first step into the dance.

_"You're the sweet dreams that sooth me when I can't fall asleep. You're the field in the middle of the city…. rushing by with the speed of light."_

I smiled at the gentleness of the song. It reminded me so much of Em. We swayed and stepped to the soft song, the woman singing the song blending into the music in almost a magical way.

_"You're the Strong resolution When I find no peace…. You're the church bells ringing in the evening… When all is quiet, whispers comfort, and lifts my heart when I get so weak…._

Ooooh….. you're lovely, lovely… You're the center of my universe. (My universe) A thousand time, I look around and I find-

Ooooh…. You're lovely, so lovely… You're the center of my universe. (My universe) A million ways, cannot explain you're lovely."

For the next few minutes in the song, I felt the room melt away. It was just Em and me, dancing in a snowy glade under the starlight. And from the look of her eyes, she felt the same. The worries and pains she had in the past seemed to melt away from her with every twist in the dance.

_"You're the soft words that touch me I just can't speak… You're the breeze from the ocean in the morning… reminding me, to great the day._

You're the flower I remember seeing in the valley… colors from the colonies… bright and radiant, soft and fragrant, the noonday sun has made me see…..

Ooooh….. you're lovely, lovely… You're the center of my universe. (My universe) A thousand time, I look around and I find-

Ooooh…. You're lovely, so lovely… You're the center of my universe. (My universe) A million ways, cannot explain you're lovely.

At this point, I starts to sing along with the song. My voice making Emily look up at me with curiosity and surprise.

"I understand, there may be grief, and there may be pain. But I'm aware, you blind the darkness, with who you are. because…"

_"Ooooh….. you're lovely, lovely… You're the center of my universe. (My universe) A thousand time, I look around and I find-_

Ooooh…. You're lovely, so lovely… You're the center of my universe. (My universe) A million ways, cannot explain you're lovely."

As the song came to an end, I couldn't help but look at Emily. For the first time since we met up at college, she looked like the girl from school. Eyes bright and hopeful, with curiosity of playfulness of a child. That side of Emily seemed to have faded from the years, but I was glad to see that side again tonight.

Suddenly, Emily stiffened and looked around. The childlike look shattered in that instant, back into the fighter that life had molded her into. Her eyes glinted. Most people would think it was a trick of the light playing in her brown eyes. But I knew better. Her eyes glinted whenever she felt trouble. Back in school they would glint right before Robert showed up, or any other trouble.

"Em?" I asked.

"Somethings up." She told me.

I was about to ask her what it was, but suddenly chaos erupted after a single voice.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" A guard shouted. "KEYBLADERS TO ARMS!"

I pulled Emily close to protect her, but the front doors burst open. Heartless, three dozen maybe, all dressed as knights, came charging in. I summoned my Keyblade as Metal ran over and gave Emily her sword. Riku and Roxas were by our sides with their blades, Jade with her stone glowing brightly and Joe with his shield. Solas snarled at Emily's side and Metal drew his claws.

We charged.

As the guests ran off to keep away from the Heartless, the Heartless charged, hissing and snarling like rabid cats. But just as we were about to clash, the lights went out.

"Solas!" I shouted. "Light it Up!"

Solas obeyed, making his scales glow with a surprising radiance. From that light, I saw the heartless staying at the edges of the room, and several somethings were darting in and out of the circle. I saw Jade's magic glinting in the dark like white whips or streaks of lightning.

"TY!" I heard Emily shout as something screeched and lunged at her, toppling her and making her sword clatter to the floor.

I spun around with Solas and attacked the thing that attacked Emily. I slashed the thing in half and away from her. Thanks to Solas' light, I saw that it was a large spider. But the biggest spider that I've ever seen.

"Solas!" Mickey shouted in a funny accent, making the lights come on again. The Heartless where gone, and everyone had managed to slay a spider. But I ran over to Emily to check her over. She looked pale, maybe from shock and fear that she was tackled and bitten by a giant api…. Bitten?! I looked at the wound on her shoulder. Two jagged teeth marks were visible in her skin, and the area around the wound was purple… with small webs of black spreading into the shoulder.

"Ty…" She whispered.

"It's okay Em." I told her. "Nothing more than a little spider bite."

"Ty!" Joe shouted, pointing up.

I looked, in one of the balconies was him! Robert! Watching us with a smug look on his face before turning away.

"We'll take care of Emily." Metal said, running up and scooping Emily into his arms. "You and Joe take care of that Bug."

Joe and I nodded and took off. Leaving the castle and racing through the courtyard. The pit of my stomach churned and boiled. How DARE Robert come here! As we ran, Joe spotted him walking toward what looked like a jet black gummie ship.

We ran harder. We had to catch him and make him answer for what he did tonight! But apparently our running footsteps were louder than we expected.

Robert turned and looked at us before running. We chased him, but he climbed into the ship and threw a flash bang. It erupted in our faces, blinding us for a sec. Once my eyes cleared, I saw the ship taking off and Robert standing in the doorway, the smug look appearing again.

I glare at Robert as he flies away.

"Ty," Joe said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We need to get back to the castle. See if the girls are okay."

I nodded and followed him back to the castle. Praying that Emily was okay. But that wound… those black webs under her skin… her pale, pained look…. all told me that it wasn't.

* * *

**CHIFFHANGER! XD I know, I'm bad. And sorry if the ending of the chapter was a little rushed. I just wasn't sure about the details to put in there XD So, I hope you guys like it so far! **

**The Song I used was ****_Lovely_**** by Michelle Tumes. I wasn't sure what other songs I had that would work as a waltz song so, hope y'all like it! And, thank you .kitten for all of your support and encouragement! I'm glad you like my series and hopefully this one holds up to expectations. I had a suggestion to put in Red, so if you guys would like Red in or not please comment, otherwise I have three other characters I'll be using XD **

**God Bless Y'all!**

**~Kayla**


	3. Poison and Search for a Cure

**Chapter 3: Poison and Search for the cure**

I ran up to the infirmary, finally out of breath once Joe and I get there. But the scene in front of me almost made my heart stop.

There was Em. Laying in the bed, shivering and pale. Metal and Merlin were cleaning out the wound and bandaging it. Emily looked over at me as I came over and smiled, but I knew it was a forced smile. "So much for the ball huh?…" She said.

I chuckle half heartedly and gently grasp her hand. It was a little clammy so I rub it a little. "Eh, it wasn't that great anyway. The music was good though."

"True…" She replied.

I look up at Merlin. He had a look on his face that I didn't like. Metal looked ready to disregard the fact that he gave up being an assassin and hunt Robert down. I look back at Emily, but she had fallen asleep. That was fast..

"I gave her something for the pain." Merlin explained, probably reading my expression. "It would help her sleep too."

"What bit her?" I asked.

"Cave Crawler." Metal answered. "They're a highly venomous creature from Mobius. Emily told me that She and the others met a giant one last time they went to fight Mephilis, and that it broke Sonic's arm. He's lucky it didn't use venom on him."

I felt my heart start pounding. "How long does she have?"

"Most victims live about a week and a half or so." Metal replied sadly.

I bit my lip, this news was getting worse by the minute. "Please tell me there's a cure…"

Metal looked down. Never a good sign.

"There might be." Merlin said, walking over to a book shelf and pulling a book off. "There's a healing draft I can make… here it is." His lips moved a bit as he read the instructions for it. "Thankfully I have most of the ingredients… all but three…"

"Where can we find the last three?" Riku asked, he and Roxas having walking in. I look at the two. They've been an nearly every adventure Em and I have been on. Though she and Roxas butted heads often, he looked angry that this happened to Emily.

"From three different worlds." Merlin explained. "There's a golden flower in the eastern quadrant. They say it came from a drop of the sun it's self."

"I can get that." Roxas said. "I know that quadrant well."

"There's also a nectar in…. accent Mount Olympus. Aparently before the so called gods moved to better lands, they left the fruits there that make the nectar."

"I can do that one." Riku said.

"I'll get the last ingredient then." I said.

"The last ingredient is water from a spring." Merlin said. "A hidden spring, in a world of very strange creatures. The spring is guarded by the strangest creature of all, and the most powerful."

"I can manage." I told him. "As long as I can help Emily."

Merlin nodded in understanding. "You three best get some sleep then. You'll want an early start on a long quest."

I didn't want to leave Emily's side, but I did need some sleep. I brush her hair back a little, earning a small smile. Riky, Roxas and I bade everyone a better night and went to our rooms. My room was a soft blue in color, with a simple bed and Walnut furniture. Once I was in bed, I found it hard to fall asleep. My thoughts kept racing back to that night, when Robert had caught Emily alone. It could have been Jade, or even me. But he Targeted Emily, the smallest of the team. I grip my blankets as the memories came flooding back…

_It had started out as a good day, we hadn't even seen any sign o Robert or his gang that day. We actually thought that he had given it up. By the end of the day, I had to help out at school to clean up the classroom, I was going to meet up with Em and Jade at Jade's house for study day. Emily was going home to get the cookies needed… I should have gone with her…_

When I was done at School, I started home to get the book I borrowed from Emily. To this day I'm thankful that I lived on her street. I first heard the shouting, then Emily's scream. I ran into the alley that the bullies had chased her into, and she was getting repeatedly kicked and hit.

I ran in and punched Robert in the jaw, making him fall over from the surprise blow. I fought off the rest of the bullies, managing to chase them away. Once they were gone, I ran over to Emily and tried to make her more comfortable. She was badly beaten, and barely conscious. I was soon yelling for someone to help.

Soon, a tall man with striking blue eyes came into the alley. I didn't see where he came from, but he spoke calmingly to calm me down as she scooped Emily up in his arms and we ran to the nearest house. He lead me up to a door and told me that I had to do the talking while he went to get something for the wounds. He set Emily down in the porch swing before running off. That was the last I saw him.

The lady in the house called 9-1-1 while I called Emily's parents, my parents and Jade. When the ambulance came, Em was loaded into the vehicle with her parents and were gone. I was trembling.

Much like how I was trembling now as I slowly sought sleep and was soon out like a light, dreaming about tonight, and that night…

* * *

Early the next morning, I woke, showered and packed for my quest. I was glad for the boot camp my dad put me through after mom died I guess. I learned how to pack light for long trips, and the chest at the foot of my bed had several thins for guests inside. Military food stocks, flint and steal, extra blanket, and first aid kit. I packed all I needed into a backpack before stepping out the door.

I walked into Emily's room, where she had been moved to so she'd be more comfortable. She was still sound asleep, not looking like much had changed. Solas was asleep beside her, looking like he was going to need his own bed soon.

Metal was also in the room. He was plugged in, and awake. I haven't seen him plugged into a socket before, and seeing as he was looking more organic with every upgrade, it looked like something out of The Matrix.

Metal looked up at me. I tried to smile. "Morning." I whispered.

"Morning." Metal replied, looking back at Emily. "Ready?"

I nodded. I still didn't want to leave her, but if I didn't get that spring water, who would?

"She woke up last night." Metal reported. "She asked where you were and what was going on, so I told her about the cave crawler."

"She okay about it?" I asked, a second later scolding myself for asking a stupid question.

"She was shocked and a little frightened." Metal replied. "But she relaxed when I told her there's a cure. She wanted me to tell you that she has faith in you. And she'll hold on as long as she can."

I nodded. Good ol' Em. She was good at holding on.

Metal then unplugged himself and walked over to me, taking my hand and laying something in it. The instant the object touched my skin, I felt something tingling my fingers like they were going numb. I look, and it was Emily's Emerald shard. "Metal?"

"She wants you to hold onto it." He told me. "Since it's an emerald shard that belongs to the Protector, it's tied to her in a way. You can use it to see how much time you have left."

I looked at the gem, it glowed softly in my hand. I knew humans couldn't sense or use chaos energy, so I guess all I could so with this was make sure I could get back here in time. "Thanks Metal. Tell her to rest easy until I come back?"

Metal actually smiled. "She surprisingly didn't object to stay laying down for now."

"Then I know she's not doing very well." I told him. "Keep an eye on her."

"I will." Metal promised and waved as I walked out of the room and to the gummie ships.

Riku and Roxas were already there, with King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. To my surprise Jade and Joe were there. Usually they slept in, but I guess with Emily sick, none of use got any real sleep. Even Solas had come to say good bye. Maybe Metal told him that I came into the room earlier.

Mickey looked up as I approached. "Hey, doing okay?"

I nodded. "Been better, but doing okay for now. How do I get to the world with the spring in it?"

"I was just handing out the maps." Mickey said, giving me a blue spear. "Twist it here, and it'll show you the way to the spring."

"Thank you." I said, taking the map and putting it in my backpack.

"Now just one more thing before you three go." Mickey said. "Kneel please?"

The three of us knelt, Roxas in the middle. Mickey then approached and laid hands on us while Donald and Goofy did the same. Realizing they were going to pray over us, I bowed my head and closed my eyes.

"Heavenly Father," Mickey prayed. "We pray that you watch over Ty, Riku and Roxas as they start this quest. Protect them, and bring them home safely and successfully. And we pray you keep Emily strong as she fights the venom. In your name we ask of these Father. Amen."

"Amen." The rest of us said in stereo before standing. After the prayer, I did feel more confident. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mickey said with a smile.

Jade walked over and hugged me. "You guys come back in one piece, ya hear?" She said.

I smiled as I hugged her back. "We will be. Just help Em long enough until I come back?"

"Of course." She replied.

"And if that joker Robert comes back," Joe said, grinding a fist into his palm, making his knuckles pop. "I'll knock out a tooth for ya."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, despite the situation. "Thanks dude." I replied, bumping fists with him before giving each other a Bro Hug. "And I told you that popping your knuckles is bad."

Joe chuckled. "It's one of those sticky habits." He replied. "No matter what I do, I can't stop."

I shake my head at him. In some aspects, he was hopeless. I knelt so Solas and I were eye to eye. "You keep Emily company until I come back okay? Keep her happy for me?"

"You can count on me." Solas said, puffing up his chest, but his voice held sadness. I rub his head before he wrapped his head over my shoulder. I hug the dragon back and scratched him behind a wing, his favorite spot.

"Well," Riku said. "I guess we're ready."

I let Solas go and stood with a nod to Riku.

"Good luck fellas!" Goofy said as we filed into our gummie ships.

Mine was silver in color and looked like a pair of wings. I was too focused to see what Riku's and Roxas' ships looked like. I started the engine and waited for it to warm up. My hand slowly went up to Emily's Emerald shard that I now wore around my neck, the shard now safely hidden under my shirt. "Hang in there Em…" I whispered to no one. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I looked out the lead window, and down at my friends. Jade and Joe waved as the three gummie ships lifted into the sky and took flight. They were all waving, but Solas stood on his hind feet, flapped his wings and released a long stream of goldish-white flame, making everyone jump a bit. I chuckle and wave back as my ship followed Riku and Roxas.

As we left the world, I took out the map and plugged it into the consul. It glowed and the directions showed up on the window.

**"Looks like my exit is coming up guys."** I heard Riku say, his ship searing toward what looked like a portal. **"Good luck you two."**

"Good luck Riku." Roxas said.

"Be careful in Olympus." I told him.

**"You guys be careful too."** Riku said heading for the portal. **"See you both back at Disney Castle!"** And he was gone.

**"You doing okay Ty?"** Roxas asked.

"So far so good.." I replied. "Think you can manage picking a flower for Em?"

I heard Roxas chuckle. **"Only if you can manage getting her a drink of water. Funny how ladies like specific things."**

"Hey now," I said teasingly. "This is Emmy we're talking about."

**"I know,"** Roxas replied. **"But Jade can fit into the category too."**

I chuckle more. "Well, Jade did come from a rich family. I'm just glad she settled into Disney so well."

**"Frankly, so am I.."** Roxas replied.

I looked at the speaker where his voice was coming through. He said that sentence in a funny way, like he… Nah! He wouldn't feel that way about Jade!… Could he?

**"Heads up Ty,"** Roxas said. **"I think that's your turn."**

I look ahead. Yep, my map was pointing to a portal to my left. "It is. Stay out of trouble till I can join you?"

**"I can't promise anything."** Roxas said. **"But I can try. See you soon."**

"See you soon pal." I said and turned into my portal.

I was still praying that Em would be okay, and that she would be okay until I came back.

* * *

The portal was a little rough.

_RATTLE!_

Okay, really rough. It felt like I was entering a storm! Lights flashed everywhere and there were booms similar to thunder.

My ship rattled and rocked as I fought to keep it steady. I grimaced as lightning flashed and my ship lurch. "Come on!" I yelled at the gummie ship. "Stay together!"

It kept rocking and rattling until I finally saw land. And surprisingly, it was storming. Flipping a few switches, I carefully landed my craft and turned it off. I sat in the captain chair for a bit, waiting the rain. I smiled at the memory that the rain brought.

_DARKNESS!_

The two girls yelped as the thunder cracked overhead and the power went out. I laughed. "It's only dark, you two okay?"

"No!" They answered in stereo.

"Well, it's going away." I assured them.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"Count the seconds between the lightning and the thunder." I told them. "like this."

I waited for the next flash. "1…..2…..3…..4….5…..6…..7" Thunder. "1…..2…..3…..4….5…..6…..7….8….9….10…11…" thunder. "See?"

That seemed to calm the girls down as we started counting the seconds between the lightning and thunder. 

I stand and walk to my cot in the back of the small gummie. I change into comfortable clothes and lay down. _Flash._ "1…..2…..3…..4….5." _Thunder….. Flash!_ 1…..2…..3…..4….5…..6…..7….8…9…."


End file.
